


Meet Me In My Office Please

by aerolanya



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Explicit Consent, Ezra is a Top but he's also Soft, F/M, Mob Boss Ezra, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerolanya/pseuds/aerolanya
Summary: You had been Ezra's assistant for three weeks, and honestly, this was about the least work you've ever managed to get done in your life. Not that you weren't trying, of course. But damn, he was distracting.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Meet Me In My Office Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by THIS photoset (https://pedro-pscal.tumblr.com/post/641042397861740544/richardmaden-pedro-pascal-photographed-for-mr) and @Alliterative_Albatross and I trying to figure out how we could ever get Ezra into a pinstriped suit. You guessed it, Mob Boss!Ezra. I'm so sorry. I know nothing, it’s just an excuse to get him in a suit. Shout-out to @Antimatics and @jedi_witch for reading over this absolute filth.

You nervously tap your pen against your notebook, biting your lip as you chance another look at the intimidatingly beautiful man at the head of the table. As his assistant, you should really be taking notes as he spoke, keeping track as he outlined plans for the upcoming weeks. But how were you supposed to focus when he looked like, well, that? Tall, broad-shouldered, dark brown hair with a shock of blond at one temple, deep soulful eyes, and a dusting of scruff that you longed to feel on your skin. Wait, no. This was not how you were supposed to be thinking about. Notes. Focus. You had been Ezra's assistant for three weeks, and honestly, this was about the least work you've ever managed to get done in your life. Not that you weren't trying, of course. But damn, he was distracting.

_You had entered his office with all the confidence of your best interview outfit and favorite black heels behind you, and were promptly dumbstruck by the man in front of you. He flashed you a dazzling smile as he sat behind his desk, fingers steepled together underneath his chin. “Hello there, darlin'. I presume you are, in fact, the assistant that my office manager has selected for me?”_

_You cleared your throat and introduced yourself, “Lovely to meet you, Mister...” “You can call me Ezra. We're going to be spending a lot of time together, assuming that you are amenable to the particulars that my office manager no doubt discussed with you?” “Yes, Ezra, she did outline the position for me,” you answered, your voice surprisingly steady despite the fact that you were entirely enamored by the man in front of you. He smelled amazing, even from across the room, and he looked like sin._

“ _Now, the open position is for my assistant, as I said, and you would working closely in proximity with myself. You'd be my right hand so to speak. Accompany me to all my meetings, support me in my business dealings, and collaborate with my colleagues in our...acquisitions,” he smiled at his own euphemisms. You knew what he did, and he knew that you knew, but it was all part of the game. You nodded your agreement._

_Ezra smirked and stood, leaning forward on his hands over the desk. “Can I take your nod as an acknowledgment of the terms I have just laid out, and your acceptance of said terms?” You also rose to your feet, meeting his eyes and promptly losing yourself in their depth. “Yes sir, and I'm looking forward to working with you.” You reached your hand out over the desk and he clasped it in both of his._

_He smiled at you widely, “I am most certainly looking forward to seeing the development of this partnership, little dove.” You flushed at his use of the pet name, which would have certainly infuriated you coming from the lips of anyone else, but he looked open and sincere, his eyes sparkling. You decided that you were going to enjoy working with Ezra very much._

You glance up again, your eyes passing over his outfit of the day, a navy blue pinstriped suit perfectly tailored to his body that offset his sharp features beautifully. You recognized that he was speaking, but for the amount of attention that you could muster, he might as well have been the teacher from Charlie Brown.

“Now, the predicament we find ourselves in a unique one that we have not experienced in the past...” he continues on, and you dutifully return to your notes, steadfastly ignoring the growing heat in your lower abdomen. God, is it hot in here? You shift in your seat, removing your sweater and laying it over the back of your chair before uncrossing and recrossing your legs.

Your movement catches Ezra's attention, and his eyes pass over you, sweeping up and down quickly. He takes in your simple updo, the exposed line of your neck, traces the outline of your curves under your crisp white blouse and skin tight black pencil skirt, down your legs to the black heels that he had noticed you seemed to favor He takes a breathe and does a double take back up to your blouse.

Despite the fact that you seemed to be warm enough to remove your sweater, the conference room was bordering on frigid, and he could clearly see the peaks of your hardened nipples through the fabric of your blouse. He grits his teeth and shakes his head, as if that would help clear away the positively filthy images currently flying through his brain.

You tilt your head to the side and chew on the tip of your pen, waiting for Ezra to continue speaking. He clears his throat and meets your eyes briefly, and you think you see his pupils dilate slightly before he summarily wraps up the meeting and dismisses everyone from the room. You pick up your notes and start to leave when Ezra calls out to you, “Could you meet me in my office please?” You feel yourself blush as you nod, hoping that he's not going to request to see your notes. You'd finish filling them out later, once you had a moment to cool off. Ezra meets you at the door and you follow him to his office.

As you walk a few steps inside, you turn back to see Ezra closing the door behind him. He leans back against the frame, arms crossed across his chest in a way that does interesting things to his biceps and, by extension, your brain. He drags his eyes lazily over your form again before he speaks, “Now, little dove, what was that in there?” You swallow and tap your notebook, “What was what?”

He pushes off from the wall with one shoulder and walks toward you, “I think you are perfectly well aware to what I am referring,” he says smoothly, looking down from your face meaningfully. “Is it your intention to send me to an early grave, darlin'?” You swallow and follow his gaze down to your chest where, much to your embarrassment, the outlines of your nipples are clearly visible through your blouse.

“I am so sorry, I'll just...” you begin pulling your sweater back over your arms before crossing them in front of you, over your apparently uncooperative chest. Ezra takes another step to you, his hands hovering over your arms, as if waiting for permission to touch you, “I am not fundamentally opposed to seeing you in such a manner, but I would be loathe to enjoy the loveliness of your form when you were not aware of the situation.”

You tilt your head back to meet his eyes again, “You're saying that you don't want to objectify me without my permission?” “That was, in fact, the point that I was attempting to convey.” “And what if you had my permission to objectify me? What then?” Ezra inhales sharply, his eyes widening, “If you were accepting of such an advance, I would have some others to mention as well.” “What might these other advances entail?” your voice was just above a whisper, as if speaking too loudly would break the spell that seemed to have fallen over the room.

Ezra's hands flex and relax, still hovering over your arms carefully, “I should very much like to kiss you, if you are agreeable.” You take a deep breath, “I am most certainly agreeable to that and anything--” He cuts you off by his lips crashing into yours. Once given permission, Ezra's hands are everywhere, running up and down your arms, wrapping around your waist, pulling your body flush to his. You gasp into his mouth, overwhelmed by the dual sensations of his large warm hands all over you and his lips working greedily against yours. Ezra seizes his opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss as if he's trying to physically occupy the same space as you.

When Ezra pulls away, you follow him instinctively but are held in place by one hand snaked around your waist and the other clasped behind your neck. “You are everything I had dreamed and more, my little dove. I should very much like to undress you.” Your eyes widen, but you shouldn't be surprised; this is a man who goes after what he wants and is pointed in his honesty. You murmur your agreement and he jumps into action, his mouth descending to the column of your neck while his hands leave you to work at the buttons on your blouse. You wrap your arms around his neck and gasp as he nips at the base of your neck, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth, hard enough to bruise.

He finishes unbuttoning your blouse and pushes it back over your shoulders, groaning as your lacy bra is revealed to him. You mentally high five yourself for wearing cute matching lingerie today, conveniently ignoring the fact that you'd been motivated by the hope that you might find yourself in this exact situation.

Ezra buries his face between your breasts and pulls you into his arms once more, before moving his hands down to the clasp of your skirt and tilting his head back to meet your eyes in a silent question before unhooking it. You nod eagerly and step out of the offending piece of clothing as he slips it down your legs. He leans back and places your items of clothing on a chair with a shocking amount of softness before turning back to you to take in the sight before him.

Your lips are kiss-swollen and red, your pupils blown with lust, and the beginnings of a mark forming at the base of your neck. “You are a vision,” he breathes, covering your responding blush with a gentle hand, “Do you want this?” You respond immediately, “Please Ezra, please, dreamed about this, about you, I need you.” He smiles but there's a mischievous glint to his eyes now, his hand going to the back of your head and pulling your hair from the knot holding it up. Your eyes roll back in your head as he cards his fingers through softly first, before tightening his grip and pulling your face to his.

He draws you into another sinful kiss, his tongue slipping into your mouth and running along your teeth, pulling moans from your body. Ezra pulls your hair gently and you maintain eye contact as you drop to your knees in front of him. He licks his lips as you bring your hands up to his belt, waiting for his approval before quickly pulling his slacks and boxers down in one swift motion, freeing his cock from its confines.

You rock back on your heels, staring up at him through thick lashes as you wrap your hand around the base and start placing soft kitten licks to the head. His eyes flutter shut and his grip in your hair tightens in response to his growing arousal. You lap up his precum and moan, never losing eye contact, and then take as much of you can of his considerable length into your mouth. Ezra grits his teeth and hisses, trying his best not to fuck into your mouth with abandon.

You pull off for a moment and smirk, drawing his attention back to your face, slowly jacking him off with one hand as you thread the other into your own hair over his, and push your own head as far forward as you can manage. Ezra groans, his head dropping back as he gets your hint, and he starts guiding your head back and forth over his cock.

Now that he seems to have the picture, he's holding the back of your head with a death grip as absolute filth starts pouring from his mouth, “You are such a sweet thing, such a good girl, aren't you? You like it when I fuck your face? You want me to come in that pretty little mouth of yours, don't you?” You moan around his cock and hum as you try to take him all the way to the back of your throat. “Oh, you love this, you want me to come down your throat?”

Your eyes are welling up with tears with the effort of taking all of Ezra into your mouth and your own building desire. You relax your throat and take a deep breathe as you grab Ezra's hips, pulling him all the way forward and holding him there. Ezra comes with a shout, still babbling profanities and praising you as you swallow everything he gives you.

Ezra exhales shakily as he guides you back up to his face. He smirks at a drop of his cum that apparently had escaped from your lips, catching it on his pointer finger and pressing it to the corner of your mouth. You respond by quickly sucking the digit into your mouth, dancing and swirling your tongue over it as he groans again. “You are absolute perfection, aren't you? Such a dirty little girl for me. Now, how can I repay a favor as large as the one you have just done for me? What do you think, little dove?” he asks, brushing his nose over your neck and kissing his way down to your collarbone.

Before you even have a chance to respond, Ezra bends over and tucks his hands under your thighs, hefting you up onto the desk with a practiced ease. You had expected he was hiding a surprising amount of strength under his perfectly tailored suits, but the sudden display has your head spinning again, and your jaw drops into a gasp. Ezra pops back up in front of you and grabs your face in his hands, pressing his mouth to yours in a desperate kiss. When he pulls back, you realize that despite your state of undress, Ezra is still fully clothed, and the imbalance of power only serves to turn you on further.

Ezra wraps his arms around your body, lingering over the clasp of your bra before looking up at you again, seeking permission. It's a soft gesture, which seems out of place, considering the fact that your hair is fucked beyond repair and your mascara is trailing down your face, evidence of what you've been up to, but you appreciate it nonetheless. You nod softly, and Ezra drops his face to your shoulder and peppers you in kisses while he undoes your bra, dropping it on the growing pile of your clothing.

He buries his face in your chest again, moving his attention from his collarbone down to your impossibly hard nipples. He sucks one into his mouth, toying with the other while he stares up at your through impossibly long lashes. You groan, leaning back to allow him unimpeded access. He switches sides, making sure to pull and tease them both to even stiffer peaks before kissing his way down your stomach to your mound. Again, he stops to check before pulling your underwear off, and you softly give him permission as he breathes deeply and peels them down your legs.

The heat at the apex of your thighs is now quite nearly unbearable, and you shift in your space, trying to get any amount of friction to relieve the growing ache. “Now, now, little dove. You took care of me, incredibly well, I might add, you just lay back and let me take care of you,” he says it softly, but it still carries a hint of command, as he presses you down to lay back on his desk. He wraps his arms around your legs to pull your center down to his waiting mouth.

The first time he touches you right where you need him has your back arching off the desk. Ezra chuckles lowly, “My, you are eager, aren't you now? But I'm going to need you to lay back down and let me do my work now.” You reluctantly return to your previous position, laying flat on the desk with your ass quiet nearly hanging off the edge. Ezra uses his fingers to spread you wide in front of him, grinning up at you devilishly before licking a hot stripe from the bottom of your slit to your clit.

You moan and try to buck your hips up again, but Ezra's tight hold on your legs holds you tight in place. You can feel his answering smile as he dives back in, eating you out like a man starved in front of a buffet. You had dreamed about this, imagined how his silver tongue might feel between your legs, but your fantasies had nothing on the man currently kneeling in front of you,

You cast your eyes down and find Ezra watching you, his mouth otherwise occupied, but his eyes twinkling up at you. When he notices you watching, he winks and buries two thick fingers inside you. Your head hits the desk as the sensation overwhelms you, sending you closer and closer to your inevitable peak. Ezra crooks his fingers up, sparking something low in your belly, and sucks your clit into his mouth simultaneously. Any sense of decorum leaves your brain as you scream out Ezra's name, coming harder than you ever have. You feel Ezra's answering smile against you as he patiently works you through it, only withdrawing his fingers once your body has stopped shaking and clenching around him.

He presses one final kiss to the inside of your thigh before drawing you up off of the desk into his arms, settling your head onto his solid chest. He nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck as he asks, “Are you done, little dove? Or do you think you can come for me again?” With an exerted effort, you lift your head away from its comfy home and meet his eyes, smiling widely. “What else did you have in mind, Ezra? Do you think maybe we could get you out of that jacket?” Ezra returns your smile before answering, “Well, I was thinking, if you're up for it, of course, I might fuck you up against that wall?” As if a confirmation of his intent, he peels off his jacket and throws it over the desk while rocking forward into the crest of your hips, proof of his arousal evident between your thighs.

“Ez,” you bring your hands up to hold his face between planting a deep kiss on his lips, “I really, really need to feel you inside me.” He hefts you back into his arms, walking you back to the wall and simultaneously wrapping your legs up around his waist. He presses you up against the wall as you cling to his shoulders, trying to help hold yourself up, but he presses a thick thigh underneath you, easily supporting your weight. He settles you against the wall as comfortably as he can then stops again, glancing back up to your face. “Are you safe, little dove?” “Yes, I have an IUD and I'm clean, as long as you're clean too you can...” “I can send you the paperwork right now, if you require,” he answers immediately. “Then please...” He pushes into you smoothly, pulling a groan from your lips.

He stays still for a moment, graciously giving you a moment to adjust to his considerable size inside you. You don't think you've ever felt so full, or so right. Your eyes open to see him watching you intently, checking for any sign of discomfort. You wrap your arms around his neck and nuzzle your face into his neck, “Move, please move.” As soon as you tell him, Ezra is pounding you into you hard and fast, and you're already on the cusp of falling apart again, moaning into his shoulder and holding on for dear life.

You're aware that you're spewing nonsense, begging him to make you come and fill you up, but you can't seem to stop babbling as he fucks you into the wall, intent on making you come apart on his cock. He's praising you, filling you with another kind of warmth, telling you how sweet you taste, how tight you feel around him, how he loves the little sounds you make, all making you spiral higher and higher.

You manage enough clarity to rock your hips down to meet him, and his hand snakes between your bodies, frantically circling your clit. “Please, please, please,” you beg, just about to fall off the edge, “Come all over my cock, little dove,” he grunts out, and you come with a cry, head falling back to his shoulder. Your release seems to spur on his own, and he thrusts into you deeply, one, two, three more times, before he's filling you up with a shudder.

You both stay there like for a moment, catching your breath and coming down from your respective highs. Once you come to your senses again, you tilt your head up and pepper light kisses to his jaw, relishing the way the scruff feels against your swollen lips, and he sighs, content to hold you up until you've had your fill of him.

After a few moments, you pull your head back, nodding to indicate you're ready to come down. Ezra gently slides you down off the wall and holds you until you get your balance back, teetering a bit precariously on your heels and fucked out legs. You leave your arms wrapped around his body for a moment, savoring his warmth, just in case it's the last chance you have to do so. He holds you tenderly now, and his softness belies the dirtiness of what you've just done.

You take a deep breath and pull your body from his with shaky arms, meeting his eyes once more, “So...what now?” “Well, darlin', I would really like to take you out to dinner.” Your eyebrows must shoot clear up to your hairline, because Ezra chuckles lightly at your surprise. “Is that so hard to believe? I must say, I have been infatuated with you since the first time you graced my office with your presence.”

“Well, the feeling is clearly mutual, but you're my boss and I...” He stops you with a finger to your lips, “As long as we are both amenable to this arrangement, there is nothing to stop us from seeing each other. And I find I would very much like to see you, like this again, and out to dinner, fully clothed, if that interests you.” You smile and grab his face in your hands to press another quick kiss to his lips. “Yes, Ezra, that would certainly interest me.” “Then let's go,” Ezra smiles widely and steadies you once more before stepping away from you to grab your clothes, set neatly on an office chair.

You take one step toward Ezra and your clothes, groaning when you feel his release dripping down the inside of your legs. He gently helps you back into your skirt, clasps your bra, and buttons your shirt for you, until all that's remaining is your lace panties, soaked from your previous activities. You cock one eyebrow up as he grins at you mischievously, leaning over so you can place one hand on his shoulder to step back into them. “Maybe we could stop off by my apartment so I could grab a change of clothes?” You suggest, shifting in place, feeling the residual wetness between your legs.

“No, little dove,” he leans down to speak directly into your ear, “I'm going to take you out, and I want you to feel me the entire time. Then after dinner, I'll take you home and clean you up,” he stands back with a salacious grin. Your eyes flutter shut and you feel another rush of heat between your legs at his low voice and filthy words. You nod slowly, willing to give this man anything he wants. As he winks and offers you his arm, you think back to your first day in his office and have to smile to yourself, you certainly did enjoy working with Ezra very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this absolute smutfest!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://hotspacepilots.tumblr.com)!


End file.
